Pandaria
|Ustrój polityczny = Feudalizm |Władca = Czcigodni Niebianie ( ) Cesarz mogu Królowe mantidów Taran Zhu |Język = pandareński mantidzki mogu Wspólny Zandali Darnassiański Thalassiański |Przynależność = Imperium Pandarenów (dawniej) Pandareni (cały kontynent) Hozeni, Jinyu (środkowy wschód) Mantidzi (południe) Imperium Mogu (centrum) |Wyznanie = szamanizm Czcigodni Niebianie geomancja Stare Bóstwa }} Pandaria to ojczyzna pandarenów i kolebka ich prastarego imperium. Leżąca w południowej części Azeroth, Pandaria została otulona magiczną mgłą przez jej ostatniego Cesarza po Wielkim Rozbiciu dziesięć tysięcy lat temu, przez co trafiła do krainy mitów i legend. Poza ojczyzną widywano tylko tych pandarenów, którzy opuścili swą ojczyznę na grzbiecie wielkiego żółwia Shen-zin Su, wśród których byli sławni pandareńscy piwowarzy, którzy pomogli innym rasom podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Jakimś cudem Zniszczenie rozproszyło magię, która kryła Pandarię od czasów Wielkiego Rozbicia, a niektórzy pandareni opuścili bambusowe lasy swych przodków, by przynieść światu unikalny styl walki (oraz wspaniałe trunki). Pandaria pojawia się w czwartym dodatku to World of Warcraft - Mists of Pandaria. Historia Pozostający na krawędzi mitów i legend, rzadko widywani, a jeszcze rzadziej rozumiani tajemniczy pandareni przez długi czas kryli się przed innymi rasami Azeroth. Wspaniała historia dumnego narodu ciągnie się tysiące lat wstecz, na długo przed powstaniem imperiów ludzi, a nawet przed rozbiciem świata. Mieszkający na cudownych i żyznych ziemiach pandareni zginali karki pod jarzmem potężnej rasy starożytnych wojowników znanych jako Mogu. Dzięki uporowi, dyplomacji oraz unikalnemu stylowi walki bez użycia broni pandareni przeprowadzili udaną rewolucję, która zdetronizowała Mogu i stała się przyczynkiem dla Imperium Pandareńskiego, które rosło w siłę przez tysiące lat. Podczas mrocznych dni, które poprzedziły rozbicie świata, kiedy demony wdarły się do Azeroth i zagroziły wszystkim królestwom śmiertelników, ostatni Cesarz pandarenów odkrył sposób, jak uchronić swoją krainę przed zniszczeniem. Dobił on targu z losem i na dziesięć tysięcy lat otulił kraj niemożliwą do przebycia mgłą, jednak naturą tej transakcji było nawiedzenie Pandarii przez złe duchy... Jak się dostać? thumb|Lokalizacja Pandarii na mapie Azeroth Gracze mogą się dostać do Pandarii za pośrednictwem nowych zdań w Ogrimmarze i Stormwind. Zadania są krótkie, łatwe i przyjemne, by pozwolić graczom dostać się na nowy kontynent tak szybko, jak to możliwe. Początkowo gracze przekroczą mgły na pokładzie kanonierek stacjonujących w stolicach od poziomu 85. Nie istnieją żadne konwencjonalne sposoby dostania się do Pandarii, na przykład za pośrednictwem statków czy sterowców, a Pandaria będzie połączona z resztą świata za pomocą portali w Nefrytowym Lesie. Dla Przymierza portal do Pandarii znajduje się w obozie pandarenów Tushui nieopodal Wschodniej Kaplicy Ziemi w Stormwind i prowadzi on do Osady Paw'don. Dla Hordy znajduje się on w obozie pandarenów Huojin po środku Dolinie Honoru w Ogrimmarze i prowadzi do Osady Miodowa Rosa. World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Pandaria to główna arena czwartego dodatku. Niektóre krainy są nieco większe od tych wprowadzonych w Cataclysm, dla przykładu Nefrytowy Las zajmuje mniej więcej o połowę większy teren niż Wyżyny Zmierzchu. Krainy są bardzo zróżnicowane, od żyznych i spokojnych po mroczne i niebezpieczne. Cały kontynent przejawia wpływy kultury wschodnioazjatyckiej. Regiony thumb|Mapa Pandarii w grze * Nefrytowy Las (85-86) * Dolina Czterech Wichrów (86-87) * Dzicz Krasarang (86-87) * Szczyt Kun-Lai (87-88) * Wielkie Stepy (88-89) * Przerażające Pustkowia (89-90) * Ukryte Schody (90) * Dolina Wiecznych Kwiatów (90) * Wyspa Gigantów (90) * Wyspa Grzmotu (90) Instancje Lochy * Świątynia Nefrytowego Węża 85-86 * Browar Stormstouta 86-88 * Klasztor Shado-Pan 87-90 * Pałac Mogu'shan Lochy heroiczne * Brama Zachodzącego Słońca 90 * Oblężenie Świątyni Niuzao 90 Rajdy * Serce Strachu 90+ * Krypty Mogu'shan 90+ * Taras Wiecznej Wiosny 90+ * Tron Grzmotu 90+ Rdzenne rasy i gatunki * Bobry * Powietrzne węże * Żurawie * Świerszcze * Kozy * * * * * Szpiedzy Mgły * * Mangusty * Mushan * Wydry * * Pancerniki * Quilen * Borsuki * * * Duszki * Tygrysy * * Wodni wędrowcy * Jaki * Ciekawostki Podczas wydarzeń znanych z Charge of the Aspects Thrall mógł zobaczyć "...tajemniczą krainę ukrytą we mgle...Gdzieś na Wielkim Morzu...". Galeria Pandariaminimap.jpg|Minimapa Pandarii z wersji beta PandariaMap.jpg|Koncept zaprezentowany podczas BlizzConu Pandaren_Concept_3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna RPG thumb|Wioska pandarenów Pandaria to legendarna kraina bambusowych lasów i rządzonego przez pandarenów Imperium Pandareńskiego. Imperium zostało założone przed Wielkim Rozbiciem świata i jest prawdopodobnie tak stare, jak cywilizacja kaldorei. W czasach przed Wojną Starożytnych prowadzono handel surowcami, dobrami oraz prowadzono wymianę wiedzy z nocnymi elfami z centralnego Kalimdoru. Kiedy obsesja nocnych elfów na punkcie magii doprowadziła ich na skraj szaleństwa, pandareni poluzowali łączące ich z elfami więzy, wycofali się i zamknęli granice, by wreszcie zupełnie porzucić nocne elfy. Klany pandareńskie, znane jako shao'din, podróżowały po południowych morzach i założyły surowe, lecz piękne miasta z kamienia i bambusu na wyspie, którą nazwali Pandarią. Z czasem wznieśli na niej nowe imperium. Przez dziesięć tysiącleci świat zapomniał o pandarenach. Krótko po Trzeciej Wojnie niektórzy z nich znowu się pojawili - prawdopodobnie znudzeni izolacją wywołaną przez Płonący Legion. Niewielki odłam pandarenów przybył do Kalimdoru po zakończeniu Wojny i założył osadę w Górach Kamiennych Szponów, jednak jej dokładna lokalizacja przez lata pozostawała tajemnicą, aż do czasu Kataklizmu. Pandaria jest szczególnie znana z klejnotów (które są przeważnie nasycone magią). Czerwone smoki wierzyły, że trzy strzaskane klejnoty z Pandarii były składnikami potrzebnymi do oczyszczenia Słonecznej Studni. en:Pandaria de:Pandaria es:Pandaria fr:Pandarie Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Azeroth